1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a drive device for a machine with a traction drive system and a hydraulic work system in which the traction drive system has a drive axle and the hydraulic work system has at least one electric motor and at least one pump that is driven by the electric motor.
2. Technical Considerations
The term “machine” as used in this document is to be understood as including all machines that, in addition to a primary user which can be driven electrically or hydraulically, hydraulically drive at least one additional user.
Drive devices are used, for example, in industrial trucks that are powered by electric storage batteries. The term “hydraulic work system” as used in this document relates not only to the users of hydraulic energy in machines, the function of which is visible on the outside (such as the hoisting cylinder and tilting cylinders of a fork lift truck) but also to hydraulic users inside the vehicle, the workings of which are to a certain extent hidden (such as a hydraulic steering system, for example).
An object of this invention is to reduce the cost of construction and the space required for the installation of drive devices such as those described above.